


The Wolf and the Star

by ValkryieeQueenn



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Companionship, Cute, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Magic, Monster - Freeform, One Shot, Romance, Romantic Fluff, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 03:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15088199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkryieeQueenn/pseuds/ValkryieeQueenn
Summary: The creature Bryaxis had dwelled in the catacombs of the library in Velaris for thousands of years. He does not mind, but he grows lonely. With his bargain secured and fulfilled with the High Lady of the Night Court, the creature finds he longs for company. Finding it in the stars, he finds the company he has been searching for.





	The Wolf and the Star

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fan fic based on this post (https://azrielsiphons.tumblr.com/post/162676154184/can-i-get-a-fic-about-bryaxis-finding-love-because)  on @azrielsiphons‘s tumblr blog. It is a Bryaxis fan fic from ACOTAR/MAF/WAR book series. There are slight (very slight) spoilers for ACOWAR, but nothing that will ruin the plot for the book. Please enjoy! I almost started crying while I was writing it, so I hope y’all enjoy it too!
> 
> As a side note, I wrote this awhile ago but have since deleted the blog I originally posted this on, so I'm moving this here.

The creature Bryaxis only ever wanted love and company. A creature of shadow and nightmares who keeps mostly to himself within the winding caverns in the library of Velaris. The nightmare spends his time aimlessly wandering the dark hallways, looking up every so often to see the soft glows of the lights from the library nuns. He had lived a lonely life. No one knew he even existed anymore, and if they did know, they were terrified. Much like the Commander of Armies, the High Lord of the Night Court kept, they all ran away screaming with terror. Except for one. He didn’t know if he should call her stupid or brave, the High Lady of the Night Court had  _willingly_  made a bargain and still fulfilled it. 

He got his window in the library, allowing him to gaze at the stars that sparkled in the sky, to feel the rain on his skin as it pelted against his skin, and to fell the sun’s rays for the first time. She offered him company, coming down every week to talk to him about the wonders of the world that they lived in, of the rolling seas that crashed against the beaches and cliffs of Velaris, and even the roaring winds Feyre so favorably loved to ride. She did not scream with terror, she did not run away; she showed kindness and companionship. Yet a part of him was not satisfied with the weekly visits. He had been so used to being alone, that now he had experienced friendship, he craved  _more_. 

Yet here he was, under the moonlight in his cavern, staring up at the stars that sparkled in the sky. The brightest of them all stare back down at him, directly over the creature. It was strange to him, the star was always there and was always unlike all of its siblings in the sky. Yet it was beautiful, its light shone bright but always softly graced his presence in the dark caverns.  The light was warm as it curled itself in the air around him, holding him close. Bryaxis briefly closed his eyes, revealing in the feeling.

This happened every night, night after night he talked to the star as its light held him and comforted him. The creature would even go as far and say that he actually felt a desire to leave the library. He wanted to climb the mountain and sit at the top, to be closer to the star he had grown to love. It didn’t judge him, it didn’t scream at his nightmarish features; at the claws that clicked on the stone floor, the sharp teeth that could break bone in two, the tail with sharp quills that could cut through metal, and the wiry fur that exaggerated his gangly body and narrow face. The lycanthrope-looking creature that looked more ghoulish then alive always stared back at his star with black eyes, dreaming and hoping for more.

Until one night, he decided to climb. He yearned for the closer embrace of the light of his star and so he climbed. Bryaxis left his caverns and crawled out of the library. He gripped each stone as he ascended the mountain side, yet his star seemed to be urging him on as it twinkled brighter in the sky. Each step bringing him closer until he reached the top. The creature stood there, his eyes gazing at his star and at the night sky that surrounded it. The stars seemed to multiply, hundreds of thousands of millions of stars, just like his, danced in the sky to the silent melody that only nature seemed to hear. Yet here he was, staring with awe as a single tear fell down his cheek at the beauty in front of him. The wind blew his fur gently and all was quiet. No one screamed, no one cried, no one ran away.

His eyes trained on his star, he felt more tears fall down his face as he fell to his knees. Yet something strange began to happen. His star seemed to grow brighter and larger, as he realized it was moving towards him. Bryaxis’ black eyes widened as the star fell towards him slowly until it hovered before him. It was so bright that he had to shield his eyes, he had to look away from a brief second. And as the light died down, he heard a voice.

_Hello Byraxis_ , it spoke. The creature froze, unable to move himself. He didn’t want his star to see him, to truly see what he looked like.  _Do not fear, dear Bryaxis, I do not fear you._  It spoke once more as light seemed to flood out and wrap around the creature of nightmares. The lycanthrope-like creature turned his head slowly, only to find the most beautiful looking spirit standing before him. A spirit made of pure light, her eyes were solid white as her bare skin shone with different hues of the rainbow, like the many different colors of stars there were out there in the night sky. She wore no clothes, but her white hair floated all around her. She offered him a star filled smile as she took small steps towards Bryaxis.

_You’re real_ , the shadow creature breathed back as his star neared him, bringing a hand to his face.

_As real as you are, my dear_ , his star smiled back.

_What do they call you?_  He asked, still scared to bring his clawed hands near her. His star noticed and frowned slightly. She reached a glowing hand for his, bringing his palm to her face for her to kiss gently.

_Alina_ , she whispered against his hand before lowering it back down again. Bryaxis couldn’t stop the tears the welled up in his eyes and streamed down his face as his star, Alina, looked at him with warm and loving eyes. Y _ou have told me many stories, Bryaxis. About who you are, where you come from, your hopes and your dreams. You have never known me, yet you chose me to be your companion in the dark. You chose to love one you did not know. You took the first steps out of your cage and into the light._  The star spirit placed her hands on both sides of his face as she brought her face closer to his. She rested her forehead against his,  _I do not fear you for what you look like, for I know what lies inside. A creature who is lonely and just longs for love._ Alina pulled back slightly to look him straight in his eyes. _Now it’s my turn to return the stories, for you to know who I am, for you to know that you are loved._

And with that, Alina gently pulled him into a seated position, her sitting against him as she told him about the wonders of the sky and the adventures of the star spirits that danced every night at balls of colors and celebration. She spoke about how the Moon King ruled their nightly sky court and how he loved the High Fae court Bryaxis resided in so much that he graced the Night Court with be most beautiful nights in all of Prythian. As the sun began to rise on the horizon, Alina began to fade back towards the sky.

_Will I see you again?_  Bryaxis called out desperately as Alina turned towards him. 

His star smiled brightly as she began to ascend to the heavens,  _Every night you shall see me, my dear Bryaxis. And every night I shall be with you and wrap my warmth around you. Do not fear, my dear wolf, for I am always watching and I will always come to you._  For the first time, her words struck a cord in Bryaxis’ heart and a smile fell onto his lips. Although his teeth were long and sharp and dangerous, Alina instantly light up as a tear fell down her cheek. She was happy to see her wolf smile so happily at her.

_Until the next night, my Star_ , Bryaxis called out to her as she faded away to the sky.

_Until the stars shine again, my Wolf._


End file.
